


The Vows

by dreamsphoto



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Finale, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsphoto/pseuds/dreamsphoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary has just proposed.  What vows will Miranda take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Will you marry me?”

Gary wasn't planning on proposing when he went to the kitchen to grab some champagne. He had been trying to sort out his thoughts on the newest objection Miranda had to their relationship. _I wish she understood what she means to me._ Gary had a million thoughts running through his head as he tried to adjust to this overwhelming change that had finally happened not an hour prior.

He was rehearsing what he would say to Miranda to convince her to not give up before she gave him a chance. 'I love you' just didn't feel like enough, right now. Gary had never told a woman he loved them. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever said it to his uptight father or withholding mother. Love wasn't something Gary understood well, but he knew that what he felt for Miranda was bigger, lighter, heavier, brighter and more terrifying than anything he had ever experienced. He had been so ecstatically happy just a few moments before, planning out how to sneak Miranda out of the party that was going to invade their secret bubble any moment. He hadn't had her properly to himself long enough yet to be put under the microscope, he just wasn't ready for Penny and Tilly's sure to be invasive interrogations, or for Stevie pulling Miranda away for a celebration.

_I'll just explain to her that all I want to do is be alone with her, just for tonight, maybe the weekend, before our privacy is irrevocably destroyed by our pushy friends._

He grabbed the bottle on his way out to find that the party had already arrived.

_Too late._

He quickly looked for a path to Miranda, to see Mike kneeling before her and proposing. He placed the bottle on the mantle, as he expected Miranda to turn him down immediately, but instead she turned to him.

He felt the situation start to spiral out of control and didn't know how to stop it. _Here she is, the one person I can't live without._ The one who has always lived in his heart, who had forever claimed it as her own, and someone else was trying to take her away.

“Well, what do you say?”

“What do you say?” She just turned his words back on him, and Gary's mind went blank. He searched for the answer in her eyes, trying to read in them what she needed from him right now. When they were alone, she needed to hear words of love, and he had failed spectacularly in providing them. He didn't think words alone would be what she wanted now, she deserved romance.

“Miranda?” Michael's voice got Miranda's attention and she turned her head. Gary wasn't ready for this, he wasn't sure if Miranda even wanted it, but he could think of no way to express to Miranda how ready he was for this relationship to be his last. He was more afraid of losing Miranda than geese, power drills and mice.

As he dropped to his knee, he felt every last hesitation melt away, finding all his fears washed aside by the love gripping his heart. He felt the words soar out of his soul, “Miranda, will you marry me?”

The slight shake of her head, and Gary's confidence started to waiver. “You're just saying--”

“ _Just say YES!_ ” Penny's outburst reminded Gary that he and Miranda were not alone.

“To who?”

Gary's heart sank, suddenly unsure he had done the right thing.

“ _It doesn't matter!_ ” Penny's words lit a fire under Gary. Michael tried to get her attention and he followed suit, before he saw the tell-tale signs of Miranda's flight response. She took a step back from him, and Gary stood.

Taking Miranda's hand in his, he put himself between Penny and her daughter, causing Penny to take a step back, as Miranda froze to the spot.

“Penny, back off.” Gary felt Miranda's hands grip tighten before she moved to stand behind him. “It does matter, but she'll chose in her own time. Now, if you'll excuse us just a minute, I need to speak to Miranda in private.” Turning to Miranda, he caught her gaze. “Okay?” She nodded once and let Gary pull her towards the door.

The ladies gathered for Penny's party blocked the exit to the restaurant, so Gary detoured to the kitchen, thankfully finding it empty. He brought Miranda to the center before turning to give her all of his attention.

“Gary,” Miranda sounded like she was ready to start another fight, but he needed her to hear what he had to say.

“Miranda, wait, please, listen to me before you get upset.”

Miranda took a step back and crossed her arms, “Oh, and why would I be upset, Gary?”

“Because you were right.” Miranda's face began to flush, as she sputtered, and Gary started speaking faster than he knew he was capable. “I _was_ just saying that, Miranda, but not for the reasons you think. I know we talked about marriage before and how you're not interested. I don't want to marry you, Miranda, not because I don't want to marry you, but because marriage is not what you want. I love you,” Gary's thoughts were interrupted by Miranda's sudden kiss. As she pulled him closer, Gary pushed her off.

“Please let me finish,” Gary stepped back, and took Miranda's hands in his. “I love you, I want to be with you every day. I want to make you breakfast, I want to make you laugh, I want to sleep with you every night. I want you, Miranda, I love you, and I need you. And if you want to get married, I want you to marry _me_.” Gary took Miranda's shocked face in his hands, and kissed her, showing with his lips, his breath and his soul all that he could not find the words to express. Miranda wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Gary used their momentum to lead her to the closest table.

As they knocked into the table, a large bowl and tongs went crashing to the floor, and they jumped apart, looking around guiltily. Finding themselves alone, they reached for another kiss when the door opened and Stevie came barging in.

“Oh, Miranda, you have to come back out here, your mother is already calling around for venues, and Tilly is keeping Mike busy, but you have to deal with this.” Stevie's stern lecturing halted as she took in the scene before her. She began to squeal and clap, hopping up and down. Miranda's answering squeal and clap slammed into Gary's chest. He began to laugh as his heart overflowed.

“Wait, stop, what about Mike?” Stevie, as always, was the first back to business.

“Oh, my poor Marple,” Miranda sighed, and let her head drop to her chest, and Gary felt a punch to the gut. “Gary, what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt him. I hate to say but I forgot about him, we never did have a proper break-up.” Miranda looked at him with pleading, and Gary was at a loss. “No, I need to do this on my own. Stevie, can you go get Mike?”

Stevie nodded solemnly and left the kitchen. Miranda stepped back from Gary, and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation to come.

“Is there anything I can do?” Gary felt adrift, Miranda looked a little heartbroken, and it really bothered him. He wanted to slag off Mike, but knew that it would only hurt Miranda.

“Tell me again, that would help.”

Gary simply replied, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go wait for me in the bar, I'll be out in a little while.” Gary took one last sweet kiss before obeying her wishes.

* * *

Gary poured himself a healthy dram of his favorite scotch, before perching on an empty bar stool. After delivering Michael to the kitchen, Stevie wedged herself between Gary and the next patron, invading his personal space. “So, Gary, what's new?”

Gary was glad for Stevie right then. His heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, and it was all he could do to march right back into that kitchen, and.... he didn't know what. He just knew that Miranda was hurting, and he wanted to make that stop. Stevie had been talking since she arrived, but he wasn't listening. He interrupted her tirade with a hug.

Shocked, Stevie stopped talking and gave Gary a small hug back.

“Thank you,” Gary whispered in her ear. “Thank you Stevie.”

Stevie began to rub Gary's back as she could feel him starting to shake.

“I almost lost her,” Gary pulled Stevie in for a crushing hug before releasing her. “You're a life-saver.”

“I'm just glad you caught her,” Stevie's grin reminded Gary of all the times she had nudged him in the past, “in every sense, _phwoar_.” Gary rolled his eyes before laughing along with her. Stevie's manic energy was contagious.

Gary finished his drink, excused himself and got off the stool to pace behind the bar. _What's taking them so long?_ He grabbed a rag and started washing the glass he'd been using. Finishing that one, he quickly worked through the rest of the dishes in the sink. He needed to keep his hands busy. Staying out here with Miranda in the other room was killing him. He knew going through those doors would be a disaster, and he didn't want to be the cause of any more disasters today. When he found himself polishing a plastic spoon, he threw the rag in the sink. He turned away to resume pacing, when the kitchen door opened. Turning back, he saw Mike's head disappear through the exit.

He was rooted to the spot. Should he go in and find out what happened or allow Miranda to come out in her own time? He didn't want to get this wrong. He waited one minute, two. His decision to wait for her crumbled before his concern. Rather than barging into the kitchen, he gently opened the door, “Miranda?” He scanned the room from the doorway and couldn't find her. Stepping fully into the kitchen, he spotted her sitting on the floor, head in hands. He quickly crossed the room, sat down next to her and bundled her into his arms. Saying nothing he began rubbing her back and her arms, giving her what comfort he could.

Miranda curled into his chest, hiding her face in his shirt, shaking slightly. Gary felt a brief hitch in her breathing and held her closer. She grabbed his shirt, hold on tight before taking several deep, calming breaths. Lifting her head slowly, she finally met his eye.

“That was really hard.” A single tear fell, and with it, Gary could see Miranda letting go of the tension in her shoulders. He gathered her close and brushed her lips with his own, which Miranda returned with an urgency that surprised him. Hands began to roam and find purchase, and a soft moan escaped from Gary when there was a sudden rapping at the kitchen door.

“That's Stevie. The party! Your mum! Can we just run out the back?” Gary stood and helped Miranda off the floor, unable to resist kissing her again. Miranda fell into the kiss for a moment before giving him a gentle shove.

“I wish, but you know how they are. Lets just make it out of here as soon as we can and we'll meet back at my flat?”

“Your flat isn't safe. We'll go to mine, but what are we going to tell them?”

A wicked gleam sparkled in Miranda's eye, and laughter filled her voice, “I'm sure we'll think of something.”

Gary let Miranda pull him across the kitchen, but before she reached the door, he pulled her close, looked deeply into her eyes, “I love you” passed his lips now as easy as breathing. Miranda whispered “I love you too” and they shared a brief kiss before heading out the door.

The entire room stopped chattering and turned to watch the new couple emerge. Miranda stepped out first, with a regal wave. Gary stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly. Miranda intertwined her fingers with his and addressed the crowd.

“I have made a decision! I am going to become a nun! My only vows will be to God!” Penny's gasp was the only sound.

“Yes, I tried to change her mind, but you know how she is!” Gary chuckled as he felt an elbow to his side.

“I insist Gary take me to a nunnery, right this moment!” Miranda marched to the door, shocked guests quickly making a path.

“Whatever you say, sister!”

Taking her hand, they turned to the door, ignoring Penny's shouts. Miranda tripped over the coat rack, and Gary caught it as it fell. He looked at Miranda, and they both shouted “RUN”, and Gary dropped the coat rack to the ground, took Miranda's hand and ran with her across the street to his car.

“Keys! Keys! Keys!”

“Yes, Miranda, I've got them!”

“Door! Door! Door!”

“Here we are.”

“Go! Go! Go!”

The car lurched into motion as an entire restaurant of people came spilling out, lead by Penny _“DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED?”_

Stevie popped out behind Penny and yelled “GO MIRANDA!”, the rest of the shouts lost as the car was filled with laughter.


	2. Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Gary's flat... (super fluffy but still rated T)
> 
> Features Feeling Good by Nina Simone (find it if you don't know it, beautiful song)

“Where _are_ you taking me?” Miranda asked, craning her neck around.

“I just need to nip into Tesco, I've got nothing in and I want to grab a bottle of wine.”

“Probably for the best then.”

Gary pulled into the Tesco car park, and found a spot under a broken light. Turning off the car, he looked to find Miranda biting her lower lip. He watched for a moment before he and Miranda fell together devouring each other in the shadows. Breathing became labored as hands began to explore. Gary's attempts to get closer were halted by the seatbelt still holding him in place and he remembered his mission. He broke the kiss and laid his forehead on hers.

“I'll be right back” One last kiss and he was out the door. _Breathe, Gary, Breathe._

He took a moment before walking to the shop to shake some of the excess energy out of his arms and hands. Crossing the lot, he looked back at Miranda to see her with her head laid back, and laughing like a loon. His heart stopped for a moment before he returned to his mission.

The bright lights of the supermarket made Gary blink, and a grin split his face as he grabbed a basket. Head in the clouds, he crossed to the wine section, where he found a bottle of Miranda's favorite Prosecco. He turned and a floral display caught his eye. One bouquet stood out and he'd never seen anything more perfect for his love. He whistled as he added it to his purchases.

After a quick stroll through the rest of the shop, Gary found himself staring at an acned teenager examining his purchases.

“Big night?” The cashier chuckled as he scanned a third packet of condoms.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Gary sputtered, before shoving notes at the boy, grabbing his shopping bags and heading back to Miranda.

Gary couldn't help a skip or two as he crossed to the boot of his car. After dropping the bag, he took out the flowers, shut the boot and danced over to rejoin Miranda.

He opened the door to Miranda leaning across his seat, eyes sparkling up at him and a soft smile playing on her lips. She was so beautiful in that moment, he stopped moving to just look at her. A moment of his stare, and she began to blush.

“Hi”

"Hi”

Gary wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, just drinking each other in. After a moment he remembered what was behind his back, and presented his gift. A single perfect sunflower surrounded by a dozen roses and baby's breath.

Miranda looked at the flowers, then Gary's face.

“I, um, got you some flowers?” Gary was unsure if he had done the right thing, sometimes Miranda was hard to read. She took the flowers, and Gary climbed back into his seat. He turned to see Miranda's face buried in the flowers. “Good?”

“Good. Thank you,” Miranda turned to give Gary a quick kiss on the cheek, but the smell of the flowers, their hidden position, and her mere presence made him needy. He captured her mouth, languishing over her soft lips, before pressing his advantage. He slipped past their guard and savored the spoils of victory.

Headlights crossed the windows, revealing the fog that had built up within. The fog in his mind was no less thick. He enjoyed one last battle before sitting back, putting on the seatbelt and starting the car.

“Now, to mine.” Gary reversed out of the spot and headed back out onto the road.

“Where _do_ you live, I've never been,” Miranda's voice was muffled, and Gary took a peek to see her nose buried in the sunflower.

“I didn't think sunflowers smelled that great,” Gary changed the subject, hoping she wouldn't notice. The fact was, Gary had never brought anyone to his flat. _Well, aside from Clive._

“They don't actually, but I've always loved them. They're a bit proud for such a homely flower, don't you think?” Gary felt the need to defend the flower against her attack.

“I think they're beautiful. They remind me of springtime, new beginnings.” Gary pulled onto a street that was only just wider than the car, before pulling into his garage.

“Here we are then,” Gary parked, pocketed his keys, unbuckled the seatbelt and was across the car in record time. Lips bruised lips as fingers found flesh. Teeth and tongues vied for dominance, and Miranda pulled him closer. The crinkling of the florist paper echoed through the car as the bouquet was tossed to the back seat. Gary pulled the handle and the seat fell, Miranda with it, breaking their kiss.

“Sod it, let's go.” Gary opened Miranda's door, climbed out, and offered his hand. Miranda grasped it and used his strength to help her climb out of her awkward position. As soon as she was free, she pressed her body against his, and wrapped her arms around his slightly taller shoulders. Her enthusiasm was eagerly met. They fell against the car door, and the slam echoed through the garage.

Finally alone with the woman of his dreams, Gary could hardly think. He checked his pocket, and found the box he'd stashed there, before putting his hands to better use. He slipped them under her shirt; he loved the soft feel of her skin, and the gentle press of her flesh. Finding her bra strap, he fumbled for a moment with the clasp. Before he could get any further, Miranda shoved him back.

“I'm not shagging you in a car park,” Miranda's words were like a splash of cold water, which brought into sharp relief how heated he'd become. He took one last kiss before taking her hand; he was not going to let her go again, at least not tonight. He fumbled one handed trying to open the boot, before the keys slipped through his fingers. In their eagerness, they both bent to retrieve the keys, and the resounding knock brought Miranda crashing to the ground.

“Oh, God, oh, God, are you okay?” Gary bent to examine her forehead, and found a large red mark and a bump just starting to form. “I know I can be a bit hard headed but...”

Miranda's laughter brought him some relief, and he scooped up the keys. Swiftly unlocking the truck, he grabbed his shopping bags before turning to help Miranda off the ground. Together again, he turned to lead her to his flat.

As he approached the door, he began to feel nervous. He'd never brought a lady home to his flat before. Searching for something to say, his eyes land on the bruise. “Lets get you some ice for that, before it gets bigger.”

“Bigger? What do you mean bigger? Do I have a concussion? Should we go to the hospital? Call Doctor Gail!”

“What, no, calm down, it's just a bump. Come on,” Miranda's nervous chattering helped Gary feel calm. _I'm not the only one freaking out right now. Thank God._

Unlocking the door, Gary turned on the light. A florescent tube came to life over a spotless but small kitchen, that opened up to a single room. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and a small tv was on top of a wardrobe by a small window. His unmade bed hid in the back corner. A chair with matching foot stool set up next to an end table was the only other furniture. He crossed to the freezer and pulled out some frozen peas. He handed them to Miranda and felt her fingers brush his palm.

“I can see why you've never had us over, this place is tiny!” Miranda stood in the middle of the flat, examining the bookshelves while holding the peas to her forehead.

Gary had always planned to find a bigger place, but the cozy space was all he needed. “I don't need much, I'm hardly ever here.” He took the wine out of the carrier bag and poured two glasses. “It's good though, quiet, cheap, great landlord.”

“Not that great, if you're always running out of hot water.” Miranda took the wine as she wandered around the tidy space.

“What? I've never – oh.” Gary had the good sense to look ashamed. Miranda's gaze skewered him to the spot.

“So what was all of that then, you just wanted to rub Rose in my face?” Bringing up his ex sent Gary into a panic. _This is not how I wanted this to go..._

“Of course not! She was driving me crazy, and I was running out of reasons to keep her from coming by here.”

“And what does that mean? You two never...?”

“No, I mean, yes, we did, sorry, but never here. I've never brought anyone here, before, well except for Clive.” Gary led her to his chair, and budged up on the foot stool.

“Really?” The smile on Miranda's face helped Gary be brave.

“Really.”

Miranda was still holding the peas to her brow, and Gary took the bag from her hand before looking at the bump. It was red from the cold but the swelling had gone down. He absently ran his thumb over the spot before kissing it better. “All better.”

Gary felt a change in the air. He put the peas and his wine glass on the table, and picked up a small control. He then took Miranda's wine and placed it beside his own before bringing Miranda to her feet. He pressed a button and the cd player clicked on. “Lets dance.”

He gathered her into his arms, as Nina Simone's smoky voice filled the flat.

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel_

Miranda's head fell to his shoulders.

_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_

Gary was certain she could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

_Breeze drifting on by you know how I feel_

“I love this song,” Miranda's voice was a whisper, tickling his neck.

_It's a new dawn, its a new day, it's a new life for me_

“I love you,” Gary pressed a soft kiss to her lips, enjoying the swelling of the song, which matched the swelling of his heart. He no longer heard the words as all of his attention was on finally having Miranda in his arms, alone, in his flat. Not content with his offering, Miranda closed the gap for a searing kiss.

Alone, _finally,_ Gary could not hold himself back any more. He spun Miranda to the bed, and used her lack of balance to his advantage, landing with her in the middle. They broke apart, laughing for a moment until he took in her kiss bruised lips, messy hair and sparkling eyes. He sat up quickly to take off his shirt, and watched Miranda do the same. They both fell back, and worked on their trousers, and Gary was reminded of their cold bed dances in the past. He grabbed the important box from his pocket before throwing his trousers to the floor. He returned to find Miranda in only her knickers, a grin split his face before lust overwhelmed him and looking was no longer satisfactory...

… _and I'm feeling good ..._

 

 

 

 


	3. all day breakfast

Gary's heart was beating an erratic rhythm in his chest. He had finally, completely, and forever claimed Miranda as his own.

“Wow,” Miranda was the first to speak.

“Yea.”

“I mean-”

“I know.”

A large grin split Miranda's face, and Gary could only return it. Lying there in a tangle of limbs with his love, Gary was struck with the rightness he found there, in his bed and in his heart. He never dreamed opening his heart would leave him feeling taller, stronger, and braver than before. He smiled, and gave her a quick kiss before moving her arm off his chest. “I'll be right back,” he kissed her forehead before heading to the loo to clean himself up.

Before he left the loo, he splashed some water on his face, cooling his flushed cheeks. Holding his hands to his face like a school girl, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Who was this man before him? So happy, confident, brave, and so full of love he could only giggle.

He returned to find Miranda in his kitchen, having put on his dressing gown, and pouring herself a glass of water. She had changed the music from his 'home from work, relaxation' mix to the Spice Girls. He suddenly felt self-conscious, standing there starkers, and scrambled to pull on a pair of white boxers. Once they were settled on his waist he heard a deep sigh behind him.

He turned to see Miranda hiding her face behind her glass, eyes sparkling over the rim. “I was just enjoying the view, sad to see it go.”

Gary crossed to the kitchen, put an arm around Miranda, and took the glass out of her hands.

“Likewise.” He lent in to kiss her, and instead detoured to the glass, finishing the water in three fast gulps. Miranda slapped him on the chest, “Rude.”

Gary gave her a quick kiss before releasing her to refill the glass. As he handed it to her, Miranda's stomach erupted in a growl that could not be denied. Rather than take the glass, she hugged her stomach. “Oh! Sorry! Sorry!” Flustered, she began to laugh at herself, “I think I forgot to eat!”

Remembering he had picked up some food at the shop, Gary pressed the glass into her hands before he began unpacking the shopping bags. “Well, sit yourself down while I whip us up a little something.”

Bread, eggs, milk, and sausages began to crowd his small kitchen. As he took down a frying pan, he could hear Miranda going through the shopping bag. He dropped the pan on the hob before trying to grab the bag out of her hand. Too late, her eyes had gone round and she quickly closed the bag. “Gary, wha-” The sight of so many condoms set her sputtering.

“Better to be safe than sorry?” Gary could hardly keep a straight face. Miranda had reverted to her boarding school flutter, which always charmed the pants off him. He pressed a kiss to her nose as he took the bag. “Anyway, how about some breakfast?”

“Oh yes, I do love breakfast, I could eat it all day.”

“I remember. What do you think, omelet? French toast? Fried egg sandwich? Tea?”

“Don't forget about the sausages,” Miranda settled herself in his only chair, sipping on the water.

“As the lady wishes,” Gary added a large knob of butter to the pan before pulling out mixing bowls and a whisk. He was nervous, and the first egg he grabbed cracked in his palm. Crossing to the sink he washed his hands. He'd never been so nervous cooking before, he'd cooked for Miranda in her flat, at the restaurant, but never in so intimate a setting. He had to get his mind off his dressing gown, and how it was snuggled around all those glorious curves, and those undulations....

“I heard from Clive last week,” a plan started to form in Gary's mind, as he added a perfectly cracked egg to the sizzling butter, and popped bread into the toaster.

“Really? I got a postcard from him a while back, nothing since. I can't believe he's working in Sheffield!”

“He said it's going well, he invited me up to see him this weekend. I'd said I'd go, heading up Saturday after dinner, coming back Monday.”

“Oh,” Miranda, who had been so animated a moment before, seemed to shrink into herself.

“I'm asking you to come with me, you nut,” Gary laughed as Miranda's face brightened.

“Oh! Yes, please, thank you much to you please.” Miranda smiled up at him, and he lost himself in her eyes. The toaster popped, bringing him back to reality. Returning to his task, he turned the egg with an expert flick of the wrist, stirred the sausage, and buttered the bread. He threw together a quick french toast mix and had bread soaking in the batter before adding the finished egg to the toast and cutting the sandwich in half, holding half out to Miranda, tempting her to come join him in the kitchen.

“Oh, alright, if I must,” Miranda grumbled as she uncurled herself from the chair and rose. As she reached for the toast, he captured her wrist and brought her close for a quick kiss before releasing her and popping the sandwich into her open mouth. “A quick bite to get us started,” Gary finished his sandwich in 3 huge bites before turning back to the hob. He became a frenzy of action, as Miranda now stood so close. He just wanted to finish making breakfast as fast as he could, his hands ached to feel her soft flesh again, so giving and warm. He peeked at her to see her licking her fingers, as she finished her last bite.

“Okay, you need to stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Distracting me. I'm trying to cook over here and you're just standing there... looking so...”

“Hungry?” Miranda's eyes sparkled as she teased him, but the sentiment was echoed by her belly a moment later.

“Hungry, yes,” Gary pulled down two plates and put a finished piece of french toast on each before putting them in the oven to keep warm.

“I'll get out of your way,” Miranda went to leave the kitchen, but Gary didn't want her so far away anymore.

"No, stay, please. Talk to me.” He put two more pieces in the pan, then found another mixing bowl and started whisking the eggs for the omelet.

“What do you want me to say?” Miranda leaned against the only part of the surface not covered in Gary's cooking chaos.

“I don't know, tell me a story,” Finished sausages joined the toast in the oven, before he poured the egg into the now empty pan for the omelet. Gary had to keep cooking to keep himself from attacking Miranda. She looked so perfect, so right, in his kitchen. The kettle whistled, and he made the tea.

“They weren't my curtains!” Miranda suddenly shouted. “Sorry! Sorry! Why is this so awkward, Gary?”

“We're new at this, we can't keep expecting things to be perfect. I think that's why it's taken us so long.” Finishing cooking, Gary took the plates from the oven, added half the omelet to each, one last piece of french toast, and handed Miranda a plate and fork. “We need to stop trying to figure out what is going to happen and how we're supposed to act now, and just be us, okay?”

“Okay, then, I'm eating.” Leaning on the counter top, she began to eat standing up, cutting bites with the side of her fork. Her enthusiasm for his cooking was always so uplifting. He attacked his plate with equal vigor, and before long empty plates clattered in the sink.

“Better?” Gary gathered Miranda into his arms, trapping her against the sink.

“Better.” Miranda wound her arms around his bare back, and pulled him in for a snog.

Gary broke the kiss to whisper in her ear, “You know, you never did ask if you could use my dressing gown. I think I'd like to have it back.” Miranda squealed and pushed him back before darting out of the kitchen.

Gary chased her around the room, before catching her in his arms. Squealing with joy, she tried to bat him off before he quickly untied the belt, and planted a quick peck on her lips before spinning her out of the dressing gown. Arms flailing, gasping for air, she tripped over the bed, bouncing into the middle.

Miranda lay before him, gloriously nude. Skin flushed and eyes sparkling, she entranced him. Her laughter slowing as she gazed up at him. An evil grin lit his face, before he buried his face in her belly and gave her the biggest raspberry he could manage. After that the game was on! Tickling and wrestling for control, their laughter echoed through the small flat. Feeling Miranda laughing in his arms made his heart beat an erratic rhythm once again.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the following morning...

Gary first became aware of how warm the bed was. The weight on his chest registered next, followed by the feel of her breath on his shoulder. Miranda lay curled into him, her slight snore sending chills down his spine. The press of her flesh to his brought back memories of the night they'd shared. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered attacking her after they shared breakfast. He'd never laughed so much as when he was with her, and last night had been no exception. And when the laughter stopped, well that was his favorite part.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of lemons that could only be Miranda. A smile crossed his lips as he finally opened his eyes. He noticed right away that the room was much brighter than it usually was. A quick glance at the clock revealed he had overslept by over an hour. Panic overtook him as he knew that he was going to be late getting to the restaurant. Miranda always showed up for breakfast an hour before opening. Adrenaline shot through his chest, and he started to sit up in bed, to be immediately restrained by the weight that held him captive. His jolt resulted in a startled snort, and Miranda began to stir. She's here, he reminded himself and relaxed.

Gary waited immeasurable moments for Miranda to look up at him, but instead she burrowed deeper into his chest. “Good morning,” he whispered before kissing the top of her head. He tightened his grip around her shoulders before letting go and smoothing the hair from what he could see of her face. “No awkwardness, remember?”

He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and she finally moved to face him. Her cheek was bright red, and sleep lines creased her cheek. Her hair stood up in an impressive pompadour, and her eyes were heavy with sleep. He knew laughing was out of the question, he didn't want to make Miranda nervous, but she looked so cutely vulnerable!

“Morning,” Miranda's voice was unusually husky, “what time is it?”

“Its almost 9.”

Miranda became animated, separating herself from Gary's grip to sit up on the bed, holding a sheet across her front. “The restaurant, you need to get to work!”

Gary sat up behind her, and hugged her back to his chest, “I know, but I don't want to go before we talk.”

“Gary, you're going to be late, we can talk tonight,” Miranda was making sense, but he didn't want to leave her. The weight of his responsibilities was already dragging down the kite his heart had taken flight on less than 24 hours prior.

He kissed her shoulder before responding. “I have a little time, we don't actually open until 10,” Gary teased her, Miranda's habit of coming for breakfast at 9 pleased him immensely, but with her here, in his arms, he didn't mind missing a day. “But I do need to have a shower before I head in,” he wiggled his eyebrows before adding, “care to join me?”

“Cheeky,” Miranda winked at him before giving him a quick kiss. Unsatisfied, Gary pulled her in for a bit of a snog, but she pushed him off. “Not before I, uh...” her cheeks flushed as she backed off the bed, grabbing for his dressing gown that was just out of reach. She held the sheet to her chest as she stretched as far as she could off the bed. She lost her balance and ended up on the floor, laughing hysterically. “Oh, I'm just not cut out for this, am I?” She sat on the floor and grabbed the dressing gown and hastily put it on. “Say nothing,” she scrambled to get off the floor and swept into the loo, “back in a mo'.”

Gary could only watch Miranda as she stumbled through his flat, enjoying the flashes of skin he was treated to before she shut the door. He took a deep, calming breath, as he closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. Overcome with joy, he laughed at himself as he realized he was doing a warm bed dance. Energized he jumped out of bed and put on the pants he'd lost the night before.

Barefoot, he padded over to the kitchen to be confronted with the mess of the hastily made midnight meal. He swept the dishes into the sink, and put two slices of bread into the toaster. He was filling the kettle when he heard the door open, and Miranda emerged, one hand on the door frame, one hand on her hips, giving him a saucy wink.

“Oh, I do love you, you sexy thing,” he laughed and crossed the flat, and gathered her in his arms for a proper snog. The desperate urgency of the previous night had been thoroughly satisfied, so they sunk into the kiss, taking time to savor each other. He heard the toaster pop as he wound his fingers into her (recently brushed) hair.

Miranda responded eagerly, pressing her body into his, and Gary's mind began to blur. His world became this woman in his arms, so soft and warm, so loving, and so loved. Every sense was taken over by her; her taste, with a hint of his toothpaste, intoxicated him. Her smell invigorated him. Her touch, so tentative in the past, was firm and sure, electrifying him. The small moan that escaped from her throat enchanted him.

His reverie was cut short as Miranda broke the kiss. She was laughing, and as soon as his senses returned he knew why. The kettle had gone beyond whistling into sputtering. He'd over filled it and the water had exploded all over the hob. He dashed across the flat to turn off the front burner and move the kettle to the back. He started making a pot of tea, and was just finishing up as he felt Miranda's arms wrap around him from the back.

“I love you too”, he felt her whisper on his neck, before she planted a kiss. He turned and snaked his arms around her back. “Oh, I get to say that to you now, whenever I like,” her lips parted in a large grin.

“Please do,” he gave her a quick kiss before dropping his arms and taking a small step back, “but right now I have to take a shower.” He crossed to the dresser to grab his chef gear. “I'll be out in two tics,” he took one last look at Miranda, in his dressing gown, in his kitchen, in his heart. “There's jam in the fridge for the toast. Make yourself at home,” he shut the bathroom door before he changed his mind. Showering with her would be an awful lot of fun, but he was already running behind.

He heard some banging in the kitchen before he turned on the taps. Stripped of his pants, he entered the water. The cool water cascaded over his back as he shook his head to clear the visions of Miranda that had again filled his thoughts. He considered the day he had planned as he washed. Opening his own restaurant was a dream he'd had since he'd learned to cook. But now he wished he didn't have to go in, and could run away with Miranda. He hadn't found a manager yet, which meant he had to be there from open to close.

He decided to try to convince Clive to come back to Surrey while visiting him. He had planned to stay at Clive's flat this weekend, but that simply wouldn't do now. But there were some very pleasant hotels in the area, he remembered. He decided to make it a proper mini-break, and started to plan.

Clean, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He could hear music now, the happy beat spurring him to get dressed quickly. As he brushed his teeth, an odd smell came into the bathroom. He spat in the sink and called out, “everything okay out there?”

“YES! TAKE YOUR TIME!” Miranda sounded frazzled, and a grin split his face. He opened the door to his flat now filled with the acrid smell of burning, and he could see smoke coming from the hob.

“Oh, what have you done now,” he chuckled as he crossed the flat. Before he could see the damage in the kitchen, Miranda threw herself at him, kissing him forcefully while trying to push him to the bed. While he enjoyed her attempts to distract him, the smell was getting stronger. “Miranda!” he firmly disengaged.

“Okay, fine, I was trying to make you breakfast,” Miranda couldn't quite meet his eye, “but, well, you know the phrase out of the frying pan and into the fire?”

Gary crossed to the hob to find eggs everywhere, including a few very burned spots around the burner.

“I tried to make you an omelet. It was very cheeky and jumped right out of the pan. Lets speak no more of,” she had followed him, and was now trying, in vain, to clean up the mess.

“Right, well that was very sweet of you,” Gary tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. “While we get this sorted, what are your plans for today?”

Gary was grateful for the distraction of cleaning, giving him something to focus on, and he needed to stay focused if he was going to get the restaurant opened today.

“Well, honestly I hadn't thought about it. Obviously I've not gone to Wick, so Stevie will expect me to be in the shop.” Eggs now gone and dishes piled in the sink, Gary fixed their tea.

“And what will we be telling Stevie?” Gary was nervous. Miranda and Stevie were tighter than any two people he knew; very little was ever kept from her tiny compatriot.

“Certainly less than she'd like to know,” Miranda had the good grace to blush, “Oh god, Mum's likely to come round to lecture me. Do I have to go back?” Miranda looked adorable, flustered and clinging to the mug for dear life.

“I don't know, do you?” Gary teased before adding, “you can stay here if you like, hide out for a day or two. I could always tell them I dropped you at the train station?”

“Yes, take my mobile and say I forgot it in your car!” Miranda added, stepping in as close as she could without touching, flush with excitement for this daring plan.

“But if I have your mobile, how will I be able to send you saucy texts while I'm working for the man?” Gary leaned in and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

“Are you sure your boss won't fire you for slagging off to text me?” Her breath on his neck sent all the hairs on his body to attention.

“He understands.” His attention was now fully on her mouth, and the teasing smile that lingered there.

“He seems like a great guy,” Miranda closed the last inch and captured his lips. As much as he loved kissing this amazing woman, he melted a little when she kissed him first. He enjoyed her boldness and the confidence blooming in her every action.

He took one last moment in her embrace, storing up memories to get him through the day ahead. Her smell, her taste, her feel, her love was stored deep in his heart, deeper than he ever thought possible.

He broke the kiss and stepped back, “will you be okay here until this afternoon? I should be able to break away after the lunch rush.”

“Yes, go, I'm going to have myself a bath. I'll see you in a few hours.” Miranda pat his face and crossed to the fridge, opening it to inspect it's contents. “Might want to bring some food with you, the pickings here are lousy. You call yourself a chef!”

Gary chuckled as he gathered his keys and coat. “Stop it! I'll be back soon,” he promised, hand on the door, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Miranda's voice carried him down the hall. He hated to leave but he had work to do. Getting ready for the weekend was going to take some privacy, and he wasn't sure how much of that he'd get at the restaurant, but figured if he could get Stevie in on his plan, the rest would be cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Gary parked behind the restaurant, rather than his usual spot out front. He was trying to sneak in without Stevie catching him. Once he was in the kitchen he hoped Brian would step up and keep her out. He wasn't ready to face anyone yet, but he couldn't shirk his responsibilities. Creeping down the back alley, he felt a bit like James Bond.

He managed to unlock the door to the restaurant without incident, but the burglar alarm box was by the front door, and as he entered, he tripped over the last nights trash that cluttered the doorway. He had 20 seconds left to get it off before his presence was announced to the whole neighborhood. He managed to get himself through the door and into the front, and was keying in the sequence when he saw a face glaring at him through the window.

The scowl on Stevie's face could strip paint. Gary wanted to run back out the way he came, but behind Stevie he could see Brian leaning against the wall, waiting to be let in. He unlocked the door, and put a finger to Stevie's lips as she barged in.

“Brian, can you start on kitchen prep first, I'll be just a minute.” Gary pulled Stevie out of the way as Brian sprinted past.

“I'll get right on it, boss.” Brian's voice could be heard disappearing around the corner. Gary could always count on Brian to avoid any confrontations.

Stevie was now quite red in the face and sputtering like a bull. “Drink?” Gary asked before removing his finger.

“It's 10 in the morning?”

“Just me then?” Gary had a feeling whatever was coming would be cushioned well with an Irish coffee. Since the coffee wasn't made yet, he settled for just the Irish.

He put back the shot, before finally meeting Stevie's glare. “Okay, go.”

“You're late! Penny was at the shop before I arrived, and Miranda still hasn't texted me back! We have a pact, you know!” The explosion of words from Stevie knocked him back a bit, not helped by her poking finger in the center of his chest.

“What are you angry at me for?” Gary rubbed the spot where he was certain a bruise was already forming.

“Oh, I'm not angry!” Stevie finally backed off and hopped up on a stool. “Just a bit miffed. Miranda is at yours, right?”

Gary flushed before nodding.

“Okay then,” Stevie's face lit up, all traces of anger gone. “What's for breakfast?”

Gary let out a sigh of relief. Stevie was obviously saving the serious grilling for Miranda, and he didn't envy her that! He turned to the coffee pot and started the day's first brew. “What about the shop? Penny?”

“Oh, she can run the shop for a bit. She'll have 'such fun!'” Stevie waved away his concern, finishing with her best Penny imitation.

As he started to run through the breakfast options in his mind for Stevie, a flash of the night before, Miranda licking her fingers after finishing the fried egg sandwich - followed by another - Miranda licking... Gary cleared his throat, and turned away from Stevie, hiding his flush. “I, uh, how about some pancakes?” He didn't wait for Stevie's response before he was entering the kitchen. Brian was taking out the trash, and the cool air coming in from the alley brought him back to earth.

He began preparing the pancakes, and let his mind wander as his hands performed the familiar task. He thought of Clive and remembered his task of planning the weekend. He debated some of the finer details, while flipping the pancakes, and was ready to face Stevie again when he slid the last disk onto the plate. Brian hadn't brought him any new orders, so he brought the dish out himself. Brian had sat two tables, but they were still looking over the menu.

“Look, I don't have much time, but I need your help.” Gary got straight to the point, delivering the plate to Stevie.

“Oh? How can I help?” Stevie eagerly dug into her breakfast as Gary laid out his plans to Stevie.

“So, what do you think?” Gary was nervous. He knew Stevie wouldn't hold her punches if he was on the wrong track, but the smile blooming on her face told him he was right.

“That's perfect, Gary, and you can count on me!” Stevie jumped off the stool, ready to begin her mission. “I'll report back my findings as they come in, Commander.” Stevie raised a mock salute before marching out the door. Gary watched her go with a chuckle before following Brian into the kitchen and starting the day.

* * *

As soon as Gary started cooking, he wasn't able to stop for hours. He was glad for the distraction, as Penny had stopped in shortly after Stevie left, but Brian was able to keep her out of the kitchen, and she had left quickly.

Between his orders he prepped for dinner, putting Brian to work chopping vegetables between his other duties. At three, the restaurant finally began to clear, and Gary was finally able to step away to check his phone. _No texts from Miranda, I wonder what that means,_ he thought. Gary shoved his phone into his pocket and began to prepare lunch for himself and Miranda. Finished with his task, kitchen cleaned, Gary finally poked his head out into the dining room to find Brian clearing the last table.

“Brian, I'm going to pop out for a bit, I'll be back by five!” Gary was out the door before he could respond, his eagerness to return to Miranda overriding his concern for the operations of the restaurant. He found himself whistling as he unlocked his car, putting the doggy bag on the passenger seat.

The traffic lights were mercifully in his favor, and he made it home in record time. Entering the hallway to his flat, he could hear Carly Rae asking for a phone call. A grin broke across his face as he entered. He noticed right away that the dishes were done and put away, and the bed was made, but the flat was empty. The door to the bathroom was open just a bit, and he placed the doggie bag on the counter before crossing to the open door.

He knocked lightly, not wanting to startle Miranda. The music being as loud as it was covered his entrance. “Miranda,” he called out before opening the door further. He poked his head into the loo and started to laugh. Miranda was in the bath, covered in a thin layer of bubbles, and sound asleep. He crossed to kneel beside the tub. “Miranda,” he slid a hand under the bubbles to find the water cooler than he expected. He found her knee, and was rubbing her calf as her eyes fluttered open.

“Gary!” Miranda sat up in the bath, splashing water all over his trousers, before covering herself with her arms, and sinking back into the water. “Not quite ready for you to see me like this, if you don't mind. I'll thank you to wait outside!”

Gary laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stood. “Since I'm short on time, I'll let that slide. But don't expect that excuse to work in the future.” He took one last look before heading out the door. “I'll go heat up the lasagna.” Shutting the door behind him, he could hear some splashes before the unmistakable whoosh of the tub beginning to drain. He crossed to the kitchen and began unpacking the bag of food. He reheated the pasta and had just finished plating their lunch when the bathroom door opened.

Miranda was in his robe again, with a towel turban perched on her head. The posing playful Miranda of the night before was gone. This was a woman on a mission, and the mission became clear as her focus was apparent. She took a plate and fork from Gary before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Gary, this is perfect!” she exclaimed before taking a rather large bite of garlic bread. Her eyes closed, and the look of bliss on her face sent Gary's heart racing.

He ignored his lunch and just watched her. He'd never found lasagna particularly erotic before, but each bite that disappeared between her lips was a tease. The soft moans of pleasure she couldn't know she was making drove him crazy. Her tongue darted out to retrieve a stray dollop of sauce from her lips, and his ears began to ring. He swallowed hard, and he saw her lips begin to form words.

“...So I just put it in the freezer.”

Gary shook his head to clear it, “You did what now?”

“I put my phone in the freezer. Well, it was going off all morning, and I just wanted to relax a bit.” Miranda finished her plate and took Gary's untouched plate and dug in. The casual intimacy of the move brought a smile to his face. “But as nice as this morning was, I can't hide out here forever.”

Gary's heart skipped a beat. He knew hiding out here was temporary; Miranda was never one to hide away for too long. Yes, she was more likely to run than to stay when difficult situations arose, but never for long. She always bounced right back, and that was one of the things he loved about her. “I understand.” He kissed the top of her head before rubbing her arms. “I love having you here, though, more than I thought I would.”

Gary found himself talking more freely with Miranda than he ever had before. Now that there were no secrets between them, he felt more comfortable than ever in her presence.

“So, what are you going to tell Stevie? She was at the restaurant before I was this morning.” Gary stepped away from Miranda, knowing if he continued to touch her it wouldn't be long before he'd be doing a lot more touching and a lot less talking.

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about,” Miranda waved away his concern. “You'll be getting a glowing review!”

Gary laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Good to know.”

“Yes, well,” Miranda flushed a bit before pushing away from the counter and walking around the flat picking up her discarded clothes. “I should get dressed if I'm coming back with you, out in a tick!”

Gary quickly cleaned up from lunch before changing out of his wet trousers. He'd forgotten they were wet when Miranda was in the room with him, but the discomfort returned once she was out of sight. He found it hard to concentrate on anything when she was in the room. He tried to be annoyed by it, but he was just too happy to care.

He caught sight of the clock. 4:30 already. His time with Miranda would be pressed until they were able to get away. He couldn't wait to see her reactions to the surprises he had in store, but most of all he couldn't wait to have more time with her.

She emerged, fully dressed, and Gary was sad to see their seclusion coming to an end. “Might as well get this over with.” Miranda crossed to the refrigerator and retrieved her phone from the freezer. “Oh, well, still works.” She winked as she scrolled through her messages “Bear with. Bear with. No, I think I'll just delete the lot. How do I do that?” She held the phone out to him, but rather than taking the phone, he took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She melted in his arms, and he melted into her. Nothing ever felt so perfect as this woman in his arms. Time slowed and disappeared as he held her close. The kiss was not frenzied, not heated, just a kiss of pure love. They broke apart in unison, and rested forehead to forehead.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

He hugged her close once more before stepping back and taking her hand.

“Ready?”

“As I'll ever be.”

They walked hand in hand to his car, and Gary stole one more kiss as he opened her car door for her. Once he helped her into the car, he shut her door and jogged around to his door, and had his seatbelt buckled and his hand out for hers before he noticed the tear on her right cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, “What's that for?”

“I'm just so happy, Gary, I love you.” Miranda's eyes sparkled as her lips spread in a natural smile. The love she carried was written all over her face, and he'd been so blind to not see it before.

Gary kept rubbing her cheek with his thumb, before giving in. “I love you,” he echoed just before he crushed her lips with his own.

He kept the kiss brief, and sat back, starting the car before taking her hand in his. Fingers intertwined, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on the back. Gary put the car into drive, and headed out onto the street. “You ready for this? Stevie, Penny, Tilly?”

“Yes! Of course! Not really, no.” Miranda's nerves were betrayed by the tremor in her voice and the way she was clutching his hand.

“You'll do fine. I'll see you as soon as I'm free tonight, okay?” Gary rubbed her thumb with his, soothing her as best he could while driving.

“Yes, good.” Miranda took a calming breath. “Tonight,” she sighed. “Right!” Gary could see her struggle with the same train of thought that had been occupying his mind all day, and was thrilled he wasn't the only one. “At least I have something to look forward to!” Her laughter was contagious, and Gary was laughing as he parked the car.

“Me, too,” Gary whispered before stealing another kiss. “Here we are.” Gary wasn't ready to leave the car. He was afraid Miranda would change her mind once Penny started in on her, and wouldn't be as free, happy and confident as she was right now. The idea of anything hurting Miranda infuriated him, and just thinking about it caused heat to enter his veins. “Don't let them give you a hard time, okay?” Gary tried to project confidence but was certain it came out as a plea.

“Never!” Miranda's cheeky response warmed him to the core. He closed the distance between them, and was enjoying the snog until a sharp rapping at the window captured his attention. He turned to see Brian looking pretty upset, holding the portable phone.

Their bubble now fully burst, Gary sighed and exited the car. Brian pushed the phone into his hands before heading back into the restaurant. A distributer was on the line asking about a contract, and Gary answered their questions as best he could, while helping Miranda from the car, taking her hand and walking with her to the back door. He mouthed “I'm sorry” and kissed her cheek while the person on the other end of the line kept talking.

“See you later,” Miranda mouthed before returning the kiss. She squeezed his hand once before letting go, and walked out of the alley. He watched her go, admiring the way she walked, her hips swaying more hypnotically than he'd ever noticed.

“Hello? Hello!” The voice on the line brought Gary back to reality. _Time to get back to work_.

Gary sighed before responding, “Yes, sorry, let me get those numbers for you....”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I love input :)


End file.
